falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackwater
A small town located in the San Joaquin Valley. Pre-War The town was built and filled by workers of Poseidon Oil, It was built to house workers actively drilling the shale oil deposits in one of the few places the liberal governor of California would allow. The town thrived as a result of the fracking going on in the town. In the nearby river Poseidon oil had constructed a water purifier into the river, setup to keep the EPA off the drilling operations in the town, which often leaked into the river. The purifier also functioned to give the town a constant supply of clean (if a bit funny tasting) water. When the Great War began most of the inhabitants fled to the Bakersfield Vault. The town fell into disrepair but the purifier and refinery remained in functioning condition. Post-War In the Hub a working class person has to contend with many things, like the constant competition of the Caravan companies, the crime, the drugs and of course the NCR taxes. So its completely understandable when a group of angry caravaneers decided to hell with the Hub, they could do better on their own. They pooled their money, loaded a couple of Brahmin high with their belongings and set off. This hapless group wandered for awhile in the NCR heartland, getting shot at by trigger happy farmers and jittery NCR troopers, they finally found the ruins of the little town of Blackwater. Propping themselves in the homes, they began to explore the area and found that the nearby river was a rather dark color. They looked around for the source of the leak and found unrefined oil leaking out of a drainage pipe, further investigation found that the pipe led to a massive underground reservoir of unrefined oil buried under the town. Realizing the amount of money they could make off their find, they began to collect the leaking oil (starting with buckets, moving to a full on rerouting of the pipe. The group also went to work getting the town purifier and refinery up and running and after much trial and tribulation got it going, and the first bucket of crude was refined. The town began to trade refined oil for water, food and supplies. The NCR realizing the significance of the towns oil supply for its military operations, presented an ultimatum to the town, they would protect the town in exchange for control over half the refineries operations. The NCR soon got a steady supply of diesel fuel for their trucks and vertibirds along with a new town to tax. Meanwhile the once humble settlers of the town became more and more powerful, eventually becoming self made oil barons with hundreds of workers under their command. As for trade the town finds that the are quite self sufficient, they have ample food and with the purifier up and running a clean supply of fresh water, so thus they are able to trade with merchants on their own accord. Notable Townsfolk George Taylor The famed George Taylor, son of Phillip Taylor led a contingent of NCR Rangers and Troopers to the town when the local garrison complained of attacks by raiders after the towns oil supply. George showed up with his men and immediately began to search the area for the raiders. When he found the group the raiders, he discovered the word raider was a bit of an understatement the "raiders" were a pack of Super Mutants led by their fearsome leader...Randy. George had his men surround the Super Mutant camp and begin picking off individual mutants until nightfall when the Rangers flipped on their night vision and crept into the camp wiping it out, while the troopers held the perimeter. George was thanked by the town with a promise of a unending supply of fresh water and oil from the town whenever he called upon it. He also got a discount at the town brothel, needless to say the latter got used a lot more than the former. Mad Anthony Mad Anthony was a former NCR trooper turned merc. Anthony was a platoon leader who made the mistake of trying to take on Legate Marcelle men. The Legate had snuck across the Colorado with a contingent of men, promptly moved to the Hoover Dam and dug himself into a hill overlooking the Hoover. Fearing the consequences, General Oliver ordered an immediate counter-attack, holding his Heavy Troopers back but letting the regular troopers and Rangers take the brunt of the fight. While artillery suppressed the hill Anthony's platoon got into position, and attacked when the bombardment lifted. The platoon was massacred by the attack, and seeing the men he trained and cared for slaughtered nearly drove Anthony insane. He was said to have shot his captain a dozen times before MPs disarmed and tackled him. He was sent to the NCR Correctional Facility and promptly broke out with the rest of the Powder Gangers, and made his way to Blackwater. Here he started a mercenary group known as the Crazy Horses, going after the most lethal of contracts and keeping the oil caravans safe. The NCR pardoned him for his crime, claiming they were understandable (not to mention he killed or maimed the squad of MPs sent after him), he currently resided in the outskirts of Balckwater. Tom Blackburn The famed leader of The Californians has showed up in Blackwater on more than one occasion with his heavily armed group of mercs. He at one point or another helped move oil to NCR military positions, at the request of the oil barons. Yet another time he showed up looking for parts to a train, nobody knows why this is but he found some spare parts. Most recently he was hired by the local NCR commander to help clean out a drug ring running out of the town. he showed up with his mercenaries and promptly hunted down the local drug dealers, finding their supply he discovered it was all illegal jet made in New Reno and that a group of troopers were acting as conduits for the drugs to move through. Tom captured the two and with the evidence he found, turned them over to the MPs in the town, ending the drug trade in Blackwater. Trading Partners NCR Army The NCR mostly use Blackwater to supply their growing military with fresh diesel fuel for their grwing fleet of Pre-war army trucks and aviation fuel for their vertibirds. The NCR trades the protection of the town for control over half the refineries operations,albeit this has left more than one person in Blackwater a little disgruntled most still manage to profit from sales of gasoline and other petroleum products created by the refinery. Badlanders The multiple packs of Badlanders that inhabit the wastes, especially those allied with the NCR have started a profitable trade with the people of Blackwater, trading guns, ammo, or just buying gasoline off the town, usually by the barrel full. As for the town, they occassionally hire Badlanders as mercs to help patrol the area along their trade routes or to hunt down dangerous wildlife that are threatening gas caravans. Category:New California Republic Category:Places Category:Communities